


fond realizations

by Marvellous



Series: sunkissed [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, College student Bruce, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Surfer Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: An amused chuckle left Thor’s lips, head rested comfortably in Bruce’s lap while his hands made work of rubbing his calves.Bruce whined at the feeling, putting his book down briefly, “I’m supposed to be studying.”





	fond realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Not 100% on what this is. I'm half asleep and just started writing. Fluff I suppose!

Thor let a deep sigh leave his lungs as he left the kitchen, tidier than it had been before, and took the few steps to the living room to join his boyfriend. His place really wasn't that large, a whole lot cozier than the house Bruce shared with his friends, to be sure, but it was all he needed for now. Especially with the fact that competitions were a more frequent thing for him, which meant increased travel time. It was great for the fact that his career was actually taking off into something he could justify doing for a living, but it also meant for less time spent with his boyfriend. Bruce came to the ones he could, but he was a full time student until the summer months.It made the time they could spend together extra special, though.

A grin found Thor’s lips as he looked at the image before him on the couch, Bruce reading one of his school books with his dog sprawled out across his legs, looking quite content with her position.

“Sandy,” Thor raised an eyebrow pointedly at the husky, who huffed and knew immediately what that meant. She scrambled to her paws and resettled at the foot of the couch.

“Hey!” Bruce exclaimed, not taking his eyes off the book he was so engrossed with, “Well, now I’m cold. Thanks.”

Thor just rolled his eyes as he took a spot at the other end of the couch, leaning so his back was over the outstretched legs of the other male, allowing a pretty, albeit upside down, view of his other half, “I can lay here instead if it’s warmth you’re needing.”

“Yah, but you’re a lot heavier than your dog,” Bruce huffed at the weight, shifting his legs so they instead hooked around either side of the larger man’s chest.

An amused chuckle left Thor’s lips, head rested comfortably in Bruce’s lap while his hands made work of rubbing his calves.

Bruce whined at the feeling, putting his book down briefly, “I’m supposed to be studying.”

“Sorry,” Thor said all too innocently, blue eyes apologetic as he looked up at Bruce earnestly, “Would you like me to leave you alone?”

Reaching down to put his book on the floor, Bruce shook his head as he removed his glasses as well, “No, of course not.”

“Studying is more important,” Thor shot back as he held up a finger towards the other.

Bruce let his hand clasp around the accusing digit, a good natured smile on his lips as he intertwined all of their fingers together, “Usually. You were just gone for a whole week, though.”

“Yah,” Thor said with a sigh, leaning into the touch of Bruce’s other hand currently making pathways through his blonde hair, “I missed you. A lot.”

“Missed you, too,” Bruce murmured as he pressed a kiss to Thor’s forehead, “Next time you go to Australia, let me tag along, huh?”

“You got it,” Thor agreed eagerly, the prospect of being able to show Bruce the place he grew up an exciting thought, “That would mean meeting my family, though.”

“Doesn’t sound so bad,” Bruce said honestly.

Thor scoffed, but the slightly shocked surprise quickly dissolved into a fond realization that they were in fact at that point in their relationship. Serious enough to meet each other’s families, and not only that, they were willing to go on a trip together…another stage of commitment that Thor hadn't reached with anyone before. “Alright, then,” he said with a small smile.

Bruce’s hands traced the muscles of Thor’s arms through the light fabric he wore overtop, giving his bicep a little squeeze as their eyes met again in the soft atmosphere, “Sounds good.”

“It does,” Thor nodded, letting his palm rest on top of Bruce’s other hand.

Bruce leaned down again to press a kiss to the end of Thor’s nose, “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” he breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! If you enjoyed, kudos and comments much appreciated <3


End file.
